The overall goal of this project is to develop an advanced, easily- configurable, and user-friendly signal processing/analysis package for Electroencephalogram (EEG) and other physiological signals. This analysis package will compliment and greatly enhance our miniature, ambulatory, bio-telemetry hardware technology which is currently being developed under several grants and contracts from NIH. The software package to be developed under the proposed project will endow our entire line of wireless data acquisition systems with advanced signal processing/analysis capabilities, in both time and frequency domains, that go far beyond simple monitoring and recording of EEG time plots. The software package will enable the user to interactively process the acquired data with the state-of-the-art digital filtering methods, and to analyze the EEG waveforms using a variety of advanced time-frequency techniques to obtain the spectrogram and its associated representative features. The results of these processing/analyzing will be shown in three general windows corresponding to "Time" plots, "Frequency" plots, and Correlation/Statistical Analysis Window. The Spectrum and spectrogram plots will be presented in two and three dimensional graphs that can be easily customized by the user (e.g., rotation of the three-dimensional plots) for optimum visualization. The developed package will be tested extensively with simulated EEG as well as real EEG recording of the seizure onset of epileptic patients. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The proposed EEG processing/analysis software in combination with our miniature wireless EEG hardware currently under development will greatly increase both the availability and productivity of neurological monitoring nationwide. Our system will have a broad spectrum of applications ranging from epilepsy monitoring and diagnosis to polysomnography, and monitoring of the progression of stroke. Because our analysis method can be implemented in real-time, the overall product (hardware and analysis package) can be employed as part of an alertness/vigilance monitoring system as well.